


相通

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 八奎/左右有意义/没喝老师生日快乐/新一岁也继续爱你
Relationships: 八奎
Kudos: 11





	相通

**Author's Note:**

> 八奎/左右有意义/没喝老师生日快乐/新一岁也继续爱你

金珉奎在后厨研发新菜，豆豉鱼罐头烧茄子。

徐明浩昨晚上做完爱说起来这道菜的口气只像是没有过脑的随便那么一说，谁知道今天大早就真的从菜市场拎回来一网兜水灵灵的茄子。

不像在大厅帮忙的全圆佑有个来自中国并且对他穷追不舍，每天都要跟着的男朋友文俊辉。比起全圆佑，金珉奎在这里打工的目的很单纯——中华街是离他们学校最近的一条商业街。

开学那天正值秋老虎肆虐，金珉奎拖着还没来得及放到宿舍里的行李箱，在正午空无一人的水泥街道上寻摸，看起来营业情况不错，在这个天气里还能开着门吹空调。

当然，他徐明浩没有给他发出来第二个月的工资的时候他才知道原来自己经历的一切都是假象。起初他只以为秋天太干燥所以大家不爱点中餐，后来发现大家哪怕点500米以外那家更贵的非正宗中餐，也不愿意光顾这家徐明浩帮自己父亲照看的正宗餐厅。

还好订单不多，所以餐厅也不忙，所需员工的数量也不是很多。

这就导致金珉奎在并不理解异国文化的情况下，稀里糊涂地成为了后厨唯一受得了徐明浩的脾气所以一直没有辞职的厨师兼职。

金珉奎没别的，只是具有一般厨子的职业素养，但对于徐明浩的无理要求也会心情很好地接受，并且，叫徐明浩满意的地方是，胸屁股很大。

“这东西怎么开啊，和我见过的罐头都不一样……”徐明浩从仓库里取出来的罐头包装盒其他的很不一样，金珉奎对着伙房里光芒巨强的照明看了半天也没有想通要怎么打开。

徐明浩正挽起袖子洗蔬菜，无论四季他总是穿着长袖的绸衫，中式的设计，喉咙被盘扣封住，他的脖子修长，因为常年练舞线条如同飞鸟的翅膀一般舒展，好像有什么东西要扑棱着翅膀从他的胸膛里跃出来，手腕子细细的，又白，两截藕一般被宽大的袖子包裹住。

这样干活就不方便，不过他也只有心情好的时候才帮金珉奎一两手，现在是想要吃烧茄子，所以就算天气冷也站在水池子前面，仔细地把蔬菜表面的灰尘冲干净。手指尖被冰凉的水冻得通红，还好这会金珉奎正在研究那份中式鱼罐头，不然看到他的手又要皱着眉头心疼地讲：“明浩，能不能不要勉强自己。”

“我忘记说了，那个罐头前几天晚上我饿的时候本来想打开吃来着，可是拉环断掉了，可能要用尖头刀才能撬开。”

他又抓了一把螺丝辣子，熟练地在水笼头底下冲干净，掐住蒂头往里一捅就把结满籽的芯取出，剥蒜的手法也很熟练，一并冲了之后放在筐里。

“我帮你切配吧，”金珉奎还在和鱼罐头神交的时候徐明浩自己上了阵，金珉奎这会儿如入无人之境，哪里顾得徐明浩说什么，也顾不上为了贯彻自己在就绝不让徐明浩动手的原则。

茄子去皮，因为是自己吃所以和辣椒一起切随意的滚刀块，他都热灶开火准备裹淀粉炸茄子，金珉奎才反应过来去接大铁锅。一心二用，还让徐明浩不要动台面上的罐头——这么长时间了，金珉奎还是没有打开它。

“这个还是我来开吧。”

“你别动，万一弄伤自己怎么办？”

“这东西我从小就吃，这个我很擅长的，诶，你看好锅里的茄子啊，别炸过了，分几次炸才能炸透的……再说了，我也没有那么笨手笨脚吧……”

“那你要是这样，还是我全程来做吧，你就别指导了，你出去等着吧，昨天不是新到了一包画材还没拆吗？你去拆你的快递去。”

“可是你又没吃过这东西，等会我不给你讲，万一做得不好吃，砸了你金神厨的招牌，这可咋办。”

徐明浩简直不要太懂得金珉奎思维上的痛点，金珉奎自豪地说自己是这条街上最神的外国籍中餐厨子，就因为所有徐明浩复述出来的中国菜他都能做得很好吃。

至于地道这个问题，徐明浩本人声称家乡地大物博，一道红烧排骨都能做出五百个味儿，所以他自称中餐活字典，标准就是自己的口味，说实话中餐这种东西也没有最确切的标准答案，只要金珉奎做出来的东西合他的口味，就慷慨地给予优秀的评价。

最后还是在金珉奎忧心忡忡的注视下由徐明浩用尖头的西瓜刀撬开了鱼罐头，虽然万分小心但还是不小心被刀背打到两下，有点痛，徐明浩其实觉得并没有什么，只是金珉奎总是很紧张地问他有没有问题，喋喋不休地一直重复，说如果还是叫他来弄就好。

“你来弄，情况也不会好到哪里去。”

“但是我不怕痛啊！这样的话你就不会痛了。”

饭桌上不吵架，所以徐明浩也懒得和金珉奎纠缠这个问题，金珉奎格外喜欢钻牛角尖，所以在这个方面和他干仗，自己必然是无法取得优势的。

但是徐明浩可以，并且擅长转移话题。

“茄子很好吃，珉奎你的手艺越来越好了。”徐明浩举着筷子在盘子里挑豆豉，金珉奎不习惯那东西的味道所以一直没下口。

“你喜欢就好了。”

“告诉你不是因为我很喜欢。”

“嗯？”

“是想告诉你辛苦了，我很喜欢是因为你很好，你很厉害。”

徐明浩想，要是金珉奎能够稍微知道一些自己的魅力就好了，偶尔也体谅一下自己因为他受到欢迎所以产生的苦恼。不用像全圆佑那样完全知晓自己的魅力并且加以运用，金珉奎只要拥有适当的自信就好，不要总是在自己面前畏畏缩缩的，也希望他注意到其他男人女人注视着他的眼神，金珉奎理应拥有这样的自觉。

“珉奎，可是你怎么总是注意不到呢？”晚上两个人留在餐厅二楼徐明浩的房间做爱，金珉奎今天忘带换洗的衣服，出来之后穿着徐明浩的睡衣，倒也没有什么具体作用，毕竟很快就被对方扒下来。

金珉奎听见他的话立马就很紧张，徐明浩的脸正对着他半裸的身体，他最近正愁没有什么时间和机会锻炼，还以为哪里维持得不好刚好被逮个正着，连忙问：“怎么了？哪里不好看吗？”

“不……我只是想说，”徐明浩熟练地往手上倒润滑剂去摸金珉奎的屁股，“你怎么总是注意不到自己其实很漂亮呢。”

“我没有办法做到完全不在意别人的想法嘛！”

“你就是太不注意别人的想法所以才会这样的……”

又把金珉奎弄得不高兴了，说徐明浩阴阳怪气评论他，又没有办法让他信服自己的真心话，为了哄他就只好让他做爱的时候想做什么就做什么。

金珉奎就说总是用的姿势很费力气，叫徐明浩也被自己骑乘一次。

其实骑乘的姿势会让进入的深度增加，徐明浩只是怕金珉奎不舒服所以总不这么做，于是今天金珉奎做主，他就舒舒服服地躺在床上，等着金珉奎先把自己舔硬，草草扩张了之后就往下坐。

徐明浩和金珉奎开始交往的第二天就开始做爱，说起交往其实也不算，徐明浩并非如同金珉奎一样拥有很多感情丰沛的时刻，或者应该说，他大部分时候更少表达自己的情感，时间长了看起来就有些淡薄。

做爱的事情是徐明浩提的，那天金珉奎赶不上末班车所以留宿，既然已经是男朋友的关系徐明浩的床不睡一睡那不就说不过去。

第一次的时候两个人都是处男，但是徐明浩的手法很熟练，金珉奎怀疑自己被骗炮的第二天就被徐明浩看破复杂的表情，坦白自己一开始招金珉奎来就动机不纯，所以提前做了很多功课。

到现在已经很熟悉了，金珉奎的屁股在刚刚结束扩张的时候会变得非常放松，但渐渐就又会变得很紧，以往在开始还比较轻松的时候徐明浩就会为了不让对方感觉到很痛所以先进去。

今天金珉奎扩张了之后却趴在徐明浩身上折腾，他的体温比起徐明浩要高很多，像小狗一样把他的锁骨周围舔得湿乎乎。徐明浩皱着眉头：“不进去的话，一会儿你会不舒服的。”

金珉奎无所谓地说反正现在也已经习惯了，就算晚点时候进去也能吃得很好。“就算有点涨现在也不觉得难受了，很爽哦。”他声音带着笑，臀缝上面的润滑液，因为倒了很多所以一直湿黏黏的，就那样在外面蹭徐明浩的东西。

“只要在润滑液干之前插进去就行了吧，明浩也会觉得爽吧。”金珉奎跨坐在徐明浩的大腿上方，润滑有些顺着屁股和大腿连接的地方流到大腿上，所以在金珉奎的大腿上亮晶晶闪着光。

徐明浩就看着金珉奎支撑在他的身体上面动作，脸因为快感所以通红，他从来不吝惜在做爱过程中表达情感的话语和声音，所以呻吟就一直混着街道上其他嘈杂的呻吟钻进徐明浩的耳朵里。

他两只手闲着也是闲着，就趁机抚上金珉奎的胸部，乳头早已经硬起来，不用捏也是深红色，大拇指和食指一起捏上去金珉奎的声音会变强，以为正面对着所以对方的身体也看的很清楚，金珉奎的东西也早都硬着支在空气中，从顶端的小口流下来透明的前液，身体一抖就黏在徐明浩的小腹。

磨蹭了一会儿才全部坐进去，金珉奎的屁股果不其然已经变得有些紧，坐下去的时候感受非常强烈，还好两个人都适应得很好，体力也都不错，徐明浩倒是没有怎么折腾，金珉奎经历过刚刚那一通体力居然还是非常充沛，就算是骑乘在对方的身体上动得也很起劲。

他用双手支撑着身体，闭上眼睛动作的时候只能听到两个人肢体碰撞时润滑剂产生的水声，渐渐也找到了诀窍，有点累了便暂时俯下身体趴在徐明浩的胸前，用掺杂着欲望的气声一边笑一边说：“这样好爽，明浩会觉得爽吗？”

“嗯，很舒服，不用问我，你做你想做的就好。”

“明浩，真的么？明浩也舒服吗？如果觉得不舒服，要立马让我知道哦……”

金珉奎哪怕他说过一次也不专心，还在问徐明浩的感受。

不是叫你想怎么做就怎么做吗……

徐明浩被他说得有点不爽，双手捏到腰上，把住金珉奎的身体狠狠地摁下去，本来金珉奎就由于连续的动作有些控制不住力量，失去平衡就一下坐下去，本来只是浅浅刺激到的敏感点，现在金珉奎直接坐到了最深，对方的龟头就直接顶在上面。

他没有给金珉奎适应的时间，随即就开始用力在对方身体里抽插。

“明浩……这样的话，很快就要不行了。”金珉奎的大脑显然无法处理过度密集的刺激和快感，徐明浩捏住他的后腰往上顶弄，他便两眼无神地配合着对方的动作，因为太爽了所以连嘴巴都比不上，一直张开的作用是为了配合无序的呼吸。

高潮到来的时候金珉奎狠狠地坐下去，徐明浩就算和他力气差得不多，这会儿也因为累皱起来眉头，射精的时候重重地叹了两声，让金珉奎大力坐到底的时候泄了出来。

全都喷在徐明浩的小腹上，安全套是金珉奎自己在高潮之后抬起屁股从徐明浩阴茎上取下来的，笨拙地用有些粗的手指头打结扔到一边。

金珉奎还是满脸抱歉地盯着徐明浩在月光下有点苍白的脸：“这样你会不会不舒服，腹部被压久了会痛吗？”

徐明浩摇摇头，可金珉奎脸上的表情依旧非常愧疚的，他的眼睛大，在夜里也能让人感受到目光的迫切。

“珉奎，”徐明浩说，“如果可以代替你痛，以后我都会努力的。”

END.


End file.
